Life Sucks
by Nijaspirit
Summary: The story of four teens and their struggle through life
1. Prologue

_**Life Sucks**_

_**Prologue**_

All I could feel is pain.

I closed my eyes and prayed this nightmare would end.

But it continued. The pain increased as he pushed further into me.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered in my ear.

I didn't feel beautiful. I felt disgusted with myself.

I was relieved when he pulled out.

He fixed himself up and kissed me, "This is our little secret. Ok?"

I nodded fearfully before he walked out.

I curled myself into the fetal position.

Why did he continue to do this to me? What had a 14-year-old girl done to deserve this for the past three years?

What had I ever done that had been so horrible, that God would allow my older brother to rape me?

* * *

I glanced at the clock next to my bed. 2:37 a.m.

The crying from the next room continued.

I groaned and reluctantly got out of bed.

This shit was gettin' on my nerves. At this rate, I would never get any sleep.

I walked into the room. She was still crying.

I gently picked her out of the crib, but she continued to cry.

For a five month old baby, she had some powerful ass lungs.

Carried her downstairs to the kitchen and fixed her a warm bottle of milk.

When she finally fell asleep, I took her back up to her crib.

I stayed for awhile and watched her sleep. She was a beautiful baby.

But this was gettin' hard. I couldn't do this by myself.

I was only 17 and bein' a single parent was takin' its toll……

* * *

Dear Diary,

I hate it here! I hate livin' here. I especially hate her! That bitch of a step-mother!

She thinks she knows everything.

He tries to act like he cares, but I know better.

See, that's why I did what I did.

I wanted to show him exactly what type of bitch he married.

But something went wrong. And now, I don't know what to do.

I'm stuck with this...secret...

* * *

No matter what anyone else says, it was an accident.

I didn't mean to do it.

I was tryin' to protect the only person I cared about.

My mother is the only person in the world that I cared about.

The only person and he took her away from me!

What else was I supposed to do?

I've always been taught that 'an eye for an eye' is wrong.

Does that mean 'a death for a death' is wrong too?

Like I said before, I didn't mean to do it.

But I knew no one would understand. So I ran. I ran for ten years.

Murder is murder. My mom didn't raise an idiot. I knew it was a crime.

Even for a six year old.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

**Kellie**

"Who the fuck do you think you are?"

I turned up the volume of my radio. They were goin' at it again.

"…_some say sex is over rated; but they just ain't doin' it right…"_

"You lazy good-for-nothin' bitch ass!"

I groaned. Even the sexy voice of Ludacris couldn't drown out my parents' arguin'.

Just then my cell phone went off. I picked it up, happy for the sudden distraction.

"Hello?" I asked turning down the radio.

"Hey Queene," said my best friend, Carol, "Why wasn't you in school today?"

I rolled my eyes, "Just didn't feel like it. What happened today?"

"Girl, Giovanni is havin' a party tomorrow night."

I smiled. Giovanni is the sexiest guy in our grade. He was Italian and black with some sexy ass hair and green eyes. And he was on the football team. Every girl wanted him.

Before I could respond, I heard a glass crashin' downstairs.

Shit! What the hell were they doin'?

"What was that?" Carol asked.

"Uh, just watchin' a movie. Look, I gotta go. But I'm definitely goin' to the party tomorrow night."

She told me what time to be there and gave me directions to the house.

I hung up and ran downstairs.

My step-mom was layin' on the floor crying. Shattered glass lay above her head. There was no sign of my dad.

I knelt beside her, "Meagan, are you ok?"

She continued to cry, "Yeah. Your dad was drunk. It's ok. I'm fine."

I held her as she cried on my shoulder.

I couldn't do this anymore. My dad. My secret. Everythin'.

I had to escape all of this crap called life.

**Christian**

"Ten more laps! Then hit the showers!" yelled Coach Rio.

The whole football team was in pain, but we ran the ten laps anyway.

About half an hour later, we headed towards the locker rooms.

"Rio is a fuckin' asshole. I ain't sign up for this shit," complained Tony.

The rest of us laughed at him. He was new and had just joined the football team.

"This is football. What did you except?" I asked.

He shrugged, "You can say shit, 'cause you the captain. Coach doesn't make you do as much as he makes us do."

"Man, quit bein' a baby and suck it up," called Rick from the back.

"Yeah. Whatever," he mumbled and then turned to Giovanni, "Yo Gustavo, what's up with that party tomorrow night?"

"Man, it's gonna be off the chain! A bunch of these fine ass females gonna be there."

"Translation: Kellie will be there."

Kellie is kind of that hard-to-get girl and Giovanni has been determined to get her.

Giovanni laughed, "The girl is fine as hell. Bet, I'm gonna hit that ass."

I shook my head. Giovanni was cool and shit, but he talks too much. The fact that almost every girl in school throws themselves at him makes him cocky as hell too.

I finished gettin' dressed and gathered my stuff.

Giovanni was still talkin' about Kellie.

"No other guy has been able to get with Kellie," I said, "What makes you different?"

The guys started laughing, but Giovanni looked mad.

"Look, White Boy, Kellie is a sistah. I know how to handle to a sistah."

I didn't bother to respond. It wouldn't matter.

Giovanni would do what he wanted. It was his life.

Besides, I had my own life to figure out and deal with.

**Angel**

There was a knock on my door.

I ignored it and continued to IM my friend.

The door opened and my step-mother walked in.

"Angel, sweetheart, your father and I are going out tonight with some friends."

I continued to ignore her.

"We'll be back late. Ok?"

I flipped her off. She didn't say anything. I smiled. I knew she wouldn't.

She let out a frustrated sigh, "Well if you need anything the maids are right downstairs. Kevin is at a friend's house. Will you be ok by yourself?"

"No, dear step-mother. I'm terrified of the dark," I snapped sarcastically.

"I give up," she mumbled to herself as she walked out.

I know it seems like I'm acting like a real bitch towards my step-mother.

Well guess what? I don't give a shit.

I hate her! She's a gold-digger and a whore.

My parents got divorced when I was fifteen. Six months later my dad got married.

With his marriage brought the gold-digger and her 14-year-old snot-nosed son, Kevin.

BEEP! My friend sent me another IM.

_Shadowofdarkness:_ Hello? Angel, you still there?

I IM'd her back.

_Thagothicprincess:_ Yeah. Got distracted by the S.M.

_Shadowofdarkness:_ LOL

_Thagothicprincess:_ rolling eyes such is life.

**Judy**

The next morning I nervously walked into the building.

I couldn't believe how big the school was.

When they said Lane Tech was the biggest school in Chicago, it was no joke.

The large hallways were crowded with laughing students.

I felt so lost. How was I ever going to find my way around here?

I accidentally crashed into someone; bring me out of my thoughts.

She was about as tall as I was, with brown streaked hair and chocolate skin.

"Sorry," I said quietly picking up her books.

"Yeah. Whatever. Just watch where you're goin'."

She and her friends started to walk away.

"Wait," I called out, "Do you know where room 205 is?"

She turned around, "Go around the corner on your right."

When I found the room, it was about as crowded as the hallway.

One of the ladies at the desk looked at me, "Can I help you?"

"Um, I'm new. I was told to come here."

She turned to her computer, "Name?"

"Harper. Judy Harper."

I saw an eyebrow rise as she found my name.

Butterflies were in stomach as I silently prayed she wouldn't say anything.

My prayers were answered as she handed me a sheet of paper.

"You're in Division 765. Go around the corner. It's at the end of the hall. Good luck."

I thanked her and walked out.

Good luck? I wanted to laugh. I've never had good luck before.

Why should I start now?

It sounds depressing, I know. It's the story of my life.


End file.
